wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michigan Wolverines
The Wikia supercomputer has automatically generated this message along with a bit on your user page. Welcome to Wikiality.com! There are many things to do in honor of Our Glorious Stephen and you are asked to find pages that need your balls, make pages that have no balls and brag about everything you do on . We have a news page, a news photos page and a daily poll where you can make fun of the news just like Stephen! Click here to take The Oath of Truthiness! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atenea del Sol (Talk) 14:31, October 8, 2010 Vandalism complaints I have heard your complaints and I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to end it. Thank you for your concern. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Barack Hussein Obama Article :Please stop adding the delete tag on the Obama article, we are not going to delete it --Mutopis 21:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Understandable. But in the future please read the Wikiality Official Policy. "At other times, when articles get moved around, meaningless pages are created that end up just redirecting to other pages uselessly. Stephen can't abide by "uselessly," his least-favorite adverb, so these pages also get marked as "Dead To Me" and are deleted. Only use the "Dead to Me" tag if you want to delete pages and then the moderator will delete it if there are grounds for deletion. If you want to, you can create a tag "this page is offensive to liburals. It is a must read!" or something to the lines. --Mutopis 19:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a new tag as an example, you can modify it or you can make a better one here is the example --Mutopis 19:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Detroit Lions I'll fix that myself - it takes Pantheon of Truthiness powers. :However, you can create your own templates fairly easily. First of all, find one that you like, then type Template: (Template name here) in teh search box. That will take you to it. Choose either "edit" or "view source" to see the code that creates the template, copy that, and paste it into whatever you want your new template to be (IE, Template:New), then mudge around with it as much as you like, checking your work using the Preview button, and wehn you're happy, save the template page you've been working on. It's that easy! --Atenea del Sol 16:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Or, alternately, you can ask me nicely. Vandalism *When someone is causing vandalism, contact Atenea del Sol --Mutopis 20:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about the absence - I had both of my computers poop out on me almost simulntaneously. I'm back now. If you don't see me around, though, you can also contact Dann135 (another member of the pantheon of truthiness). He's here more often. --Atenea del Sol 23:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : :I am not a Mod so I cant do anything. The best you can do is try to contact Dann135 (dan.carriero@yahoo.com) or contact someone else. --Mutopis 06:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the contact info (sorry if I screwed up your talk page, I'm not too good at page editing, I use alot of trial and error). If you have any ideas for KFC or Bagel yourself, you are more than welcome to contribute. I hope to get KFC on the main page someday, it turned out better than bagel I think.Leoberacai 04:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I need your help There is a Wikia contributor by the name of 217.67.17.194. Just because this person doesnt have a Wikiality account, he/she thinks its okay to vandalise pages. He's/she's taking the truthiness out of pages and replacing them with fatcs. He/she doesnt know that this is Wikiality, not Wikipedia. So can you help me take down 217.67.17.194? I'm not the only one mad at him/her. He/she has also p!ssed off Mutopis and some other users. So can you help me take down this guy? -BlackYoshi444 00:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Not yet I havent got a hold of Dann135 yet, but I'll be patient and wait till he replies. BlackYoshi444 21:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Holding the fort? What does that mean? If your talking about anything Ohio, Michigan, or Florida related, than I'm not the one who edited them. I dont go on Wikiality very much anymore. By the way, besided Ohio, Michigan, and Florida, are there any other states your familiar with? BlackYoshi444 21:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC)